An Adepts Comforting Heart
by Plague-Of-Penguin
Summary: Isaac/Mia romance. And maybe some adventure. PG for later. (accepting anonymous reviews now sorry i didn't know I had them not-allowed.)
1. Default Chapter

iAn Adepts Comforting Hearti Haha plague-of-penguin can't italics... I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun or anything in the game. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac was thinking. It was three weeks since the adventure had ended. Almost everyone had a place to go. Except himself and...  
"Mia." He whispered to himself. Why hadn't she gone to Imil? Maybe the same reason he was not in Vale. Too many memories, bad ones. His parents died in Vale. He was both confused and happy because Mia was traveling with him. Happy because he loved her, and if she wasn't here right now he probably would have killed himself. "Isaac?" said a familiar voice. "Yes?" "You haven't touched your food. Is my cooking that bad?" "No it's wonderful, I've just been thinking." He said taking a bite out of the fish. "About what?" "Why your still here with me."  
Those six words acted as an alarm. Mia burst into tears. Something was wrong. "What? What did I say wrong?" No answer came, not that he expected one. He got up and sat down next to her. "You can tell me, I'm your friend."  
She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her blue hair for awile until she stopped crying. "Mia?" He suddenly smiled, she was asleep. Her head now rested on his chest. Isaac didn't move so he wouldn't wake her. Mia, the one he loved.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
POP: thought I couldn't do a romance fanfiction after my other story filled with humor?  
  
Flint: eh, read and review so he writes more. (He wants to write cool stories like Triad Orion...)  
  
POP: I hope it was an ok start! I'm not so sure if the title has been used. I just know it's horrible. 


	2. An Adepts Comforting Heart: Breakfast wi...

An Adepts Comforting Heart  
  
Sorry about the short length but I am working on my other fan-fiction which is going to have a huge chapter in the next couple days..  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own golden sun. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late morning when Mia woke up. She saw Isaac eating a piece of bread. "Good morning." He said just noticing her.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night."  
  
"Actually I enjoyed it a little."  
  
Mia turned red, realising what he meant.  
  
"Are you trying out to be a Mars Djinni or a rose?"  
  
"There is a pack of wolves behind you." Mia kidded to get the attention off of her, but before she could smile and laugh because she tricked him...  
  
"Not only that but they're fenrirs!" Isaac said watching a pack of eight of them.  
  
Now the battle had begun. Six of them went to Isaac believing him to be more trouble. Isaac drew his blade and slashed at one of the fenrir's feet but it was to quick for him. The Fenrir dodged then knocked the sword out of his hands into a nearby tree. He was backed up against a tree surrounded by six demonic dogs from hell. He had no psyenergy left to cast anything worthwhile.  
Meanwhile Mia smashed one of the fenrirs with her staff then it retaliated and gave her a bite. It hurt a lot but she wasn't going to give up. Then she casted a powerful Glacier. Both Fenrirs screamed in pain and fell. Then it was if time had frozen. She saw six fenrirs standing there ready to attack, waiting for the right time. "Mia, the burning axe in your bag. Throw it to me!"  
  
"I'll try!"  
Mia wasn't used to wielding axes, in fact she never had. Still she had to do it for Isaac because she loved him deeply. She held the axe and tried to gain enough force for it to reach Isaac by spinning around, but she couldn't control herself the weight of the axe made it same as if she were being thrown by the axe. She let go just right so it would go towards Isaac. "Isaac, look out!"  
  
The agile Venus adept leapt out of the way just as the axe went through the tree, and one unlucky fenrir chose that time to pounce on him. The fenrir slammed headfirst into the already weakened tree. Which promptly fell on its opposition. After six cries of suprise all was silent except the birds singing. "Mia, are you hurt?  
  
"No, i'm fine." She said collapsing afterwards. Isaac picked her up carefully. "I got to get her to Bilibin-- It is the closest" Isaac thought, carrying her away East towards the nearby city...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's not the 1,000 word chapter it should be even though I'm not sure without wordcount. But I think it's an improvement having some action/adventure in it and explaining that Mia loved Isaac. It's all coming together. :)  
  
Flint: R&R. Or else! 


End file.
